1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reducing inflammation and a method for inducing an analgesic effect in a subject and compounds thereof.
2. Background Art
Inflammatory disease represents a pressing public health problem in our society. While rheumatoid arthritis is probably the most widely known chronic inflammatory disease, other examples are ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, gout, bursitis and tendinitis. Traditionally, inflammation has been treated with aspirin-like drugs, steroid based compounds, or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. These drugs are of variable effectiveness; however, they are not therapeutic in nature.
Neuropeptides are released from peripheral terminals of primary afferent sensory nerves and contribute significantly to the inflammatory response of a variety of diseases including rheumatoid arthritis. Examples of neuropeptides that have been investigated extensively are substance P (SP) and Calcitonin Gene-Related Peptide (CGRP). These neuropeptides have been shown to be capable of producing vasodilation, increasing vascular permeability, attracting and activating phagocytic white blood cells, releasing cytokines, lysosomal enzymes and prostaglandins from these cells, increasing the expression of adhesion molecules as well as causing the activation of synoviocytes.
Several pharmacological approaches to reduce the neurogenic component of inflammation have been evaluated; however, a means for reducing inflammation by reducing the release of a neuropeptide responsible for inflammation has not been developed.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for reducing inflammation in a subject. Applicants have discovered such a method, and have also discovered a method for inducing an analgesic effect in a subject. The prior art does not disclose the methods or compounds such as those described and claimed herein.